As the workforce of an enterprise becomes more mobile and work under various conditions, an individual can use one or more client devices, including personal devices, to access network resources such as web applications. Due to differences between the client devices and the manner in which network resources can be accessed, there are significant challenges to the enterprise in managing access to network resources and monitoring for potential misuse of resources.